Los hombres de verdad no abrochan sus chaquetas
by Esplandian
Summary: Yamcha no está enfrentando "La Separación" tan bien como sus amigos esperaban. Ligero slash. Traducción.Una historia de Halfpenny.


**N/T: **La traducción tenía demasiado tiempo arrumbada en una carpeta electrónica como para contenerme.

Espero que Halfpenny me disculpe por esta infracción.

**N/A/Di:**Escrito a las dos a.m. Tal vez debería ser R; maldicen un poco. Si DBZ no me pertenece, entonces lo hará pronto; no dejen que los copyrights les digan lo contrario, ¿eh?

**.**

**"Los Hombres de Verdad No Abrochan sus Chaquetas"  
><strong>(Real Men Don't Zip Their Jackets)

_Escrito en inglés por **Halfpenny**_

_Traducido por **Esplandian**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lluvia.

Él inhaló, dedo calloso pulsando el extremo del cigarrillo distraídamente. Chispeó mansamente en la oscuridad, ceniza desmoronándose en la colcha y siendo barrida. Humo ensortijándose hacia el techo en iracundos rizos, esparciéndose a los rincones y desapareciendo en las rejillas de ventilación. Él se metería en un lío infernal más adelante, lo sabía; sus vecinos detestaban el aroma casi tanto como detestaban los gemidos al anochecer, y el _thumb thumb thumbs _mientras mantenía el tiempo, respirando dentro y fuera mientras la naturaleza mantenía el paso con ansia. El encargado le llamaría en la mañana.

Lluvia, fuerte, casi enmascarando la empática maldición desde el baño. Él abrió la venta para dejarla entrar, exhalando en algo que resemblaba alivio cuando las refrescantes gotitas se encontraban con acaloradas mejillas; inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, haciendo destellar la colilla de nuevo.

_"Yamcha, espera, este… Yo…oh, no…Yo no vine a…"_

Las sabanas estaban sucias, también. Él tendría que lavar el cubrecama; su mamita le _había_ enseñado muy pocas cosas en vida, pero ella le _había_ enseñado a limpiar cuando él estuviera sucio. Las echaría en la lavadora después, tal vez. Él volteó su cabeza ligeramente cuando la puerta del baño se abrió, desparramando luz sobre la deshilachada alfombra. Un quedo _click_ envió al cuarto desplomándose en la oscuridad una vez más; una figura se arrastró desde el portal, rebasando la cama silenciosamente en su salida. "¿A dónde vas?" preguntó en voz baja.

La figura pausó. Todo en ella era cansancio; la posición de la cabeza, la depresión del hombro. "Afuera," replicó, y descolgó su chaqueta del perchero.

"Está lloviendo."

"Eso veo." La chaqueta se dislocaba alrededor del pequeño cuerpo. "No deberías sentarte junto a una venta abierta. Te dará pulmonía."

"En verdad no deberías irte tan pronto, Kuririn," dijo él, aunque su voz era dirigida al exterior de la ventana. "Ya estoy lo suficientemente solo."

La segunda manecilla del reloj de cama rozó el exterior de la media noche. Kuririn lo miró brevemente y se recargó en el marco de la puerta, su mano colgando con desgana del zipper de su chaqueta. "¿Por qué será," dijo súbitamente, observando al otro hombre cambiar de posición, "que cada vez que vengo a consolarte, tú terminas flipado y jodiéndome endemoniadamente?"

Yamcha direccionó otro anillo fuera de la ventana. Se disipó instantáneamente en el aguacero. "¿Y por qué será," contestó suavemente, " que tú nunca, ni una vez, has tratado de resistirte a mí? Eres más fuerte que yo, lo sabes." Una pausa. "Tú podrías matarme."

El hombre más pequeño agacho su cabeza. "No tendría que ser de esta manera si tan sólo—"

"¿Si qué?" El cigarrillo chisporroteó; Yamcha le dio una calada y lo tiró fuera de la ventana con un perezoso papirotazo de sus dedos. "¿Si enfrentara los hechos? Mírame, Kuririn. ¿Qué diablos quieres que haga?"

"Por lo menos deja de hacer que Puar se transforme," Kuririn dijo suavemente. "Ella haría cualquier cosa por ti, pero pedirle que tome esa forma veinticuatro horas, los siete días de la semana, no es justo, es—"

"¿Qué tal si te ocupas de tus putos asuntos?" Esa forma. Esa Forma. Dedos, inquietos sin preocupación, peinaban el flequillo rebelde. "Mierda, tengo que salir de aquí…"

Kuriring observó como el peleador de mayor edad se deslizaba a lo largo del alfeizar de la ventana y colgaba sus piernas sobre el borde, talones sonando huecos contra el ladrillo del edificio. "¿Estarás bien?"

La lluvia corría en riachuelos hasta la alfombra al lado de la ventana. Yamcha volteó, agua continua cayendo a los lados de su rostro y estremeciendo en su barbilla, y sonrió indolente. "¿No lo estoy siempre?"

Dos pasos atrás aterrizaron a Kuririn fuera de la puerta. Él titubeó, frunciendo el ceño en consternación. "Tan sólo abrocha tu chaqueta, ¿de acuerdo? Hace frío afuera."

Dedos centellearon en el aire distraídamente. Kuririn deglutió, susurró, "Cuídate," y se retiró por el pasillo, cerrando la puerta del departamento tras de él gentilmente.

Yamcha se permitió a si mismo deslizarse afuera del alfeizar, flotando hacia el suelo tres niveles abajo. El césped, triste y artificial, ablandado bajo su suela mientras lo tocaba, y como si fuera una señal el aguacero se intensificó, bajando detrás de su cuello y calándole hasta el hueso. Él no hizo caso de su chaqueta, descuidadamente descartándola sobre el pasto.

_"Aprenderá a hacerle frente. Estoy seguro de que lo ha estado esperando…"_

_"No fue como si no lo viéramos venir…"_

Exhaló cortamente y se sentó, espalda contra el frío ladrillo del edifico. Al menos el desorden se había ido, birlado en la distancia por la lluvia. Pero el humo aún _persistía_, y sus vecinos, sus vecinos…

La lluvia siseó cuando una esfera de ki se manifestó entre su pulgar y su dedo índice. Yamcha la miró fijamente, encantado por el intenso dorado-albo.

_"Estoy seguro de que lo ha estado esperando…"_

Yamcha volvió su palma y la acomodó contra su frente, cerrando sus ojos. Las sombras se hicieron más profundas mientras la energía se acumulaba en la oscuridad.

_"No fue como si no lo viéramos venir…"_

_"…"_

_(fin)_


End file.
